Three O' Clock OneShots
by Flamethemightydragon
Summary: A collection of OneShots I write when I can't sleep at three in the morning.
1. Preface

Three O' Clock One-Shots

_Preface_

Darkness covers the area like a thick blanket. Nothing can be seen though the fog-like blackness. Suddenly a small, dim light appears at the edge of the room. A groan echoes through the darkness and the light shuts off.

Sounds of moving fabric ricochet through the silence like a yell. A click reverberated and the lights came on. "What he _hell_ are you doing!" A voice boomed in the lit room. A small 'eep' was its reply from the only darkened corner. Carmel eyes looked around the obvious teen room.

Brushing strands of his burnt orange hair away from his face he made his way to the dark corner. A light in the darkness came on and the man pulled back the black curtain of..._doom_. "I'll ask you again." Carmel eyes gazed upon the wide awake brunette. Her olive green eyes locked with his own. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"I was going to write some one-shots."

"One-shots? At three in the morning?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Wanna help?"

"No." He looked at her like she was crazed. In his eyes, she truly was. "Not only no, but _hell_ no." She looked sad for a moment and sighed.

"Why?"

"It's three in the morning."

"So?"

"I want to sleep."

"Why?"

"I need it with all the problems you give me."

"I do _not_ give you problems." He laughed at her and clutched his stomach. "It's not that funny Adish."

"Oh no Flame, it's hilarious."

"You're such an ass. Fine, I don't _want_ your help with this."

"Okay, have fun." The laughing muse left the girl to her own devices.

"I can write one-shots all on my own. And, it's not like I'm going to do it all the time. Only when I can't sleep." A smile graces her features as an ink pen hit the pages of the blue composition notebook.


	2. One Sided

Three O' Clock One-Shots

_One Sided_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I watch as you leave school through the window of my classroom. It was so wonderful to see you looking so well. Since this year has begun so many things have happened to you, it worries me.

Your family says you're sick, and everyone believes them, except for me. Yes, I seem like I believe the lies as well, but it's an act. Giving you those gifts allows me to get closer to you.

It's there I see them, the cuts, the bruises, and sometimes even a burn. Injuries that can't be caused by sickness. Someone is hurting you, and I will find out who. I'm not as ignorant as everyone believes I am. It's all a performance that allows people to feel comfortable around me and let something slip.

Someday I will find out the truth about what is going on and then I will help. I care about you more than you realize; I want to make everything all better.

When I look into your eyes when you believe you're all alone I see what's there. The pain, sadness, and trouble of a heavy burden. I want to help lighten it for you. Even if you feel noting for me.

I know there's another who owns your heart; I can see it when you look at me. I don't mind, as long as he keeps you safe. If I can love you now that's all I need, even if it's one sided.

My Kagome, I don't mind just being "Hojo-kun" to you. If all you think of me as is a friend, I can be content. At least then I can be near you and love you from afar.

End


	3. My Smile

Three O' Clock One-Shots

_My Smile_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Watching Rin play reminds me of better times. Her smile is so innocent, so like my own once was.

I wasn't always as cold as I am now. I became this way the night my hero was killed; the night my mother was murdered.

It was a cold winter night. Snow covered the grown in high mounds. I was only a pup then and dad begged my mother to take me out to play in the snow. We wandered far from the palace and father's protection. It was then my hatred for humans took root.

My mother and I where building snow youkai when a group of humans appeared. They where dirty and smelled of cheap sake. My mother placed herself between the humans and my person as soon as she caught their awful sent.

She told me to run and get my father, I couldn't. What kind of son, or man even, would I be if I ran and let a woman fight for me? So I charged at them.

Now I know that I was no match for the group of fully grown men at that age, not unless I tapped into some sort of hidden strength. They knocked me aside and I hit my head on a rock.

I recall blacking out for a bit and waking to my mother's screams. The men where holding her to the ground while one was atop her, thrusting. I knew instantly what was going on and jumped on the back of the man violating my mother. I bit his throat and tried not to choke as his blood filled my mouth.

It was my first real kill, and I loved it. My silver hair flew behind me as I jumped from man to man. I was a fool to challenge them before, I had realized then. Once I saw what they where doing to my mother though, demonic rage consumed me.

The last man pulled a knife from his belt and placed it to my mother's throat. "Not another move kid or she dies." I didn't move, didn't need too. It was then father arrived. He pounced on the man and my eyes widened in horror as the knife slipped and sliced my mother's neck.

Father quickly disposed of the man and sank to my mother's side. "Tatiana…" My knees gave out and I fell in the blood stained snow as she gurgled and closed her eyes for the last time.

I've never smiled since that day. When it snows I always make sure to go out and kill a group of humans to make them pay for what they did.

End


End file.
